natural_talentfandomcom-20200214-history
Taylor Grey
"That makes two of us, since i don't have much experience being one." - Taylor Taylor Grey '''is one of the four main protagonists of Natural Talent, and is one of the naturally talented alongside her friends; Aaron Albright, Jared Moore, and Sam Prescott, under the watchful guidance of Professor Neal Wyatt and Doctor Eve Satomi. Destined to be a protector of both the world and Pandora's Box, Taylor was blessed with the enhanced abilities of vibrations and is known for being the spirit of her team. Alongside her powers, Taylor also has an enhanced physiology making her more agile, able to endure more pain, and heal faster. Due to a shared destiny she is also linked to Aaron, Jared, and Sam. '''History Early Life Taylor Grey is Appearance Taylor * Hair: Taylor * Appearance: In terms of appearance, Taylor * Wardrobe: Taylor Personality and Traits ''' Taylor is an incredibly brave, passionate and intelligent young woman with unique musical and communicative capabilities which caused for her to receive her powers. She is well known for being the girly girl type in the group and can be a little bit too materialistic often ignoring others for her own preferences though at times she can also be profoundly stubborn, and assertive with her tending to take on a leading role whenever Aaron or Neal is not around. Taylor can be extremely emotional at times and has a bit of a temper, and she often lets her heart overpower her head which sometimes get her into trouble, such as when she was trying to protect Jared and Sam from harm. Taylor can be very blunt at times, not always thinking before she speaks, which is mostly down to the dumb facade she had in high school, and has a habit of talking a mile a minute though this is mostly a nervous habit of hers. She is very loyal and protective of those she loves and cares about and is not afraid to stand up for them, with her having fought even when she lost her powers for a while, however, like most, she does have her flaws; with her greatest flaw being her own vanity which seems to irritate Sam the most. Yet despite her vanity she has a soft spot for Jared, whom seems to ground her a lot. As a naturally talented, she has taken to following her heart and her gut instincts which rarely prove her wrong, and has a strong sense of will power with her being able to maintain her morals despite all the heartaches she has received. With her powers, Taylor has shown to have a talent for manipulating others when she needs too, though she hates doing this, as she feels that she is taking something from them. She is also known for being the heart and soul of her team. '''Skills and Abilities Talented Abilities * Vibrations: The Talented Skills * Spell Casting: The Possessions * High Resistance: The Professional Life * Occupation: Name * Occupation: Name Relationships Friends Sam Prescott Sam is Taylor's best friend, roommate and teammate. Etymology * Taylor: Taylor is a surname used in the British Isles of French and Latin origin which originated as a Norman occupational surname (meaning tailor) in France It is derived from the Old French tailleur ("cutter"), which is in turn derived from the Late Latin taliator, from taliare ("to cut"). * Grey: The name Grey is an English baby name. In English the meaning of the name Grey is: Gray-haired. Trivia * Taylor got into school through a partial cheerleading scholarship Category:Characters